Operation: O.F.F.I.C.E.
*KND Operatives: Numbuh 4, Numbuh 3 *Allies: Mr. Beatles, Daughters of Mr. Beatles' coworkers *Villains: Mr. Boss (debut) *Cameos: none *Locations: Mr. Boss' Office Information Summary: It's "Take Your Daughter to Work Day", and yet Numbuh 4's dad is taking him to work because he doesn't have a daughter. Numbuh 4 isn't thrilled about this at all, especially because he'd rather not be around girls. They arrive at the elder Beatles' job. They pass by a black limo, which Numbuh 4's father's boss, Mr. Boss, climbs out of . The Beatles go into the elevator, which has a bunch of girls in it. Numbuh 4 gets really annoyed by them, and is about to befall harm on one when they leave the elevator. It turns out that Numbuh 4's father works in a cubicle. Numbuh 4 gets bored and leaves. When he's in the hallway, a stampede of girls runs though. He ducks into a door to avoid them and discovers that Mr. Boss is planning on sending all the girls to Pluto, promising to take care of the boys next week, the idea being their parents will have more time to work for him if they don't have kids to go home to. Basically, the plan is to lure them into a party room, which is really a rocket in disguise. Numbuh 4 is planning to get out of the building now that he knows the plan, but the stampede of girls comes back and he's forced into the elevator. The elevator goes up to the highest floor, and they enter a party room, filled with Rainbow Monkeys (and various Rainbow Monkey accessories). The girls start playing and singing the "Rainbow Monkey" song. Numbuh 4 gets really panicky and tries to find some way to escape, but keeps getting interrupted by the girls. He finally finds an air shaft and is about to jump down into it when he finds...Numbuh 3 (Her mother apparently works in Accounting.) She, of course, wants to save the others. Numbuh 4 reluctantly agrees to do so, but they don't pay any attention to him trying to tell them they're on their way to Pluto -- until Numbuh 4 tells them that if they go down the shaft, they'll find Rainbow Monkey video games. The girls jump down it one by one, but it takes off before Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 4 can jump down the chute. Numbuh 4 tells Numbuh 3 that she can still make it and pushes her out of the rocket to save her and leaving him to go to Pluto. Of course, the air shaft leads to the office where Mr. Boss and his technicians are, and the girls all start messing with the computers monitoring the rocket because they think they're the video games. This has the result of making the rocket (with Numbuh 4 in it) malfunction and move in a bunch of random directions. Mr. Boss, naturally, is really, REALLY furious. Kuki lands in the control room just as Mr. Boss is leaving in a huff. She starts chasing after him and he gets into the elevator, tauntingly saying "I hope your friend likes Pluto!" She pursues him using a second elevator, but when she finally gets out, he's already about to leave in his car. But then, just when the car's driving out, the rocket crashes right onto it. Numbuh 4 manages to get out. Both he and Mr. Boss are dazed. Mr. Boss screams at 3 & 4 for ruining him and inches forward from really hurting him. But before he can, all the other girls start hugging him, and thanking him for the party. Numbuh 4 returns to his dad's office, and he says that it turns out they're having a "Bring your son to work day" next week, too. Numbuh 4 groans. Trivia/Goofs *This is the first episode, as well as the only episode in Season 1, not to include all of Sector V. The next is Operation: O.O.M.P.P.A.H.. *This episode is the first to have Rainbow Monkeys and their theme song. *This is the first appearance and defeat of Mr. Boss, one of the KND's biggest enemies. His next episode is Operation: M.A.C.A.R.R.O.N.I.. He also appears in Operations M.O.V.I.E., A.F.L.O.A.T., U.T.O.P.I.A., and F.L.U.S.H. between the two episodes as the leader of the adult villains. *The ending where Numbuh 3 hugs Numbuh 4 (who is burnt and covered in smoke) is a parody of the happy ending in the 1986 film Little Shop of Horrors, where Audrey did the same thing to Seymour. *This is the first appearance of Mr. Beatles, but his face is never actually shown until Operation: M.A.T.A.D.O.R.. *At some point in the episode when the girls and numbuh 4 were ai the rainbow monkey party you can see a girl wearing a green dress and has yellow hair by the big red rainbow monkey and then she mysteriously appears at a table with other girls and a birthday cake and then she appears next to a tub full of rainbow monkeys. O.F.F.I.C.E. Category:season 1